


Changes

by StarsandSunkissed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fem!Harry, Gen, Muggle Advancement, Muggle Life, Muggle Technology, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction, Wizards catch up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsandSunkissed/pseuds/StarsandSunkissed
Summary: The thoughts of an old wizard in a changing world. ONE-SHOT. AU. OCs. Fem!Harry





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Or, how Muggles met magical aliens first. A bit of Mugglewank.

Albus Dumbledore walked past several formally dressed...Muggles? Wizards? A—

No, he sighed internally. People, that is what he would call them. The separate terms had little meaning now.

The Headquarters of the International Confedational of Wizards was a building with strong protective enhancements and rich history. Founded centuries before the United Nations, it was the centre for all wizarding matters. Its goal was to unite the magical communities around the world and keep them safe from Muggles. For the most part, it was a success. After the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy was signed in 1689 and officially practised in 1692, their job was to safeguard Wizarding societies from Muggle detection. Any country-wide exposures were also dealt with.

Britain was by far one of the worst offenders, and with the first Blood War, the SoS was already stretched thin. Several muggles had been killed and quite a few escaped Obliviation. Voldemort's return just over a decade later had more people than ever looking to the ICW to reel in Britain before it was too late.

To their utter shock, Voldemort was publicly killed a year after he had been seen in the Department of Mysteries.

Nobody could figure out where his body was taken to. The Muggle Presidents, Prime Ministers and other world leaders seemingly had no clue where he could be. The new Supreme Mugwump set it aside. After all, Muggles had no idea about magic.

Or so they had thought.

They hadn't noticed it at first, but the Muggle world leaders had become suspiciously quiet in September the previous year. That should have been the first sign. The Muggles were completely disinterested in Wizarding affairs, even ones that they, by all accounts, should have been.

The second sign was when most, if not all of them had disappeared off the face of the Earth for nearly twenty-four hours. They were all well and good when they returned, but they had refused to disclose where they had been. Subtle legitimancy probes backfired. Desperate Veritaserum doses revealed nothing. Public buildings and private homes became warded so powerfully even the best curse-breakers couldn't make heads or tails of them.

The third sign was when several new medicines and cures came flooding into the market. They were similar to common potions and elixirs. Too similar. Subtle searches had lead them to the origin—an upper-class home. A husband, wife and three children. They weren't magical, but their home was warded expertly many times over. The investigation came up blank. They were forced to let it go. There were more important things to worry about, like the muggle-born populace and their families disappearing off the face of the Earth. Oddly enough, the Muggle leaders weren't all that concerned.

That should have been the fourth sign.

The last, and final sign was when large, tall green creatures invaded the planet.

That was when they realized Muggles had completely and utterly bypassed them.

The missing Henrietta Potter and her friend—the oldest son from the family who had been distributing the potion-like cures—along with several aliens had soundlessly killed off the invaders.

That was when the entire story came out. Potter and Vann had discovered the so-called aliens when one, a princess none-the-less, crashed to Earth. Instead of going to the proper wizarding authorities, they went to the Muggle Prime Minister and the Queen. With the leaders of two planets, Earth (or at least, the muggle part) had created an alliance.

Over the last two years, Muggles and the alleged aliens had worked behind the scenes. Muggles, squibs and disenchanted muggleborn and half-bloods worked together to maintain relations with the aliens. Visiting and sharing knowledge. Keeping muggleborn from knowing about magical schools. Turning potions into muggle medicine.

The wizarding world never had a chance. They couldn't threaten the muggles nor the 'aliens' due to the alliance, and according to rumour, the aliens had several millions of magic users at their disposal.

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he entered the central conference room. Even if the muggles and aliens lost, Earth's magical energy—a careful balance that allowed magic use, according to a few aliens—would fall too low and wizards would cease to be born. He wasn't sure he believed it, but the Wizarding world as a whole could not afford to, "call their bluff", as the Americans would say. For better or for worse, they would have to adjust to a new, changing world.

The first step would be accepting Muggles and non-humans in a place scared to wizards since it was built nearly six hundred years prior.

* * *

**Just a short one-shot based on what I think could happen if Muggles met aliens first.**


End file.
